Los cuentos para no dormir de Noriko
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: La coleccion de cuentos mas raros y con el menor sentido posible! XDD Y AHORA VAMOS CON EL CUENTO DE NAVIDAD!
1. Autoescuela Asakura

-Muy bien, se acabo el negocio de las aguas termales, que durante los últimos años no nos ha dado muchas ganancias que digamos ¡Vamos a montar una autoescuela! Así que llama a la gente de siempre y luego vas a comprar coches, material de aulas como pizarras y pupitres y contratas a alguien que sepa asfaltar ¡Y lo vas a pagar todo con tu dinero!

-Pero Anna... ToT

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ni café, ni pastilla ni cinta adhesiva alrededor de los ojos. Si lo que quieres es permanecer en vela toda una noche, nada mejor que... LOS CUENTOS PARA NO DORMIR DE NORIKO *grito de terror*

Hoy presentamos... AUTOESCUELA ASAKURA

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Erase una vez una chica de cuyo no nombre no puedo acordarme que vivía en Fumbarioka. Un día, decidió que quería aprender a conducir y se le ocurrió ir a una autoescuela que había cerca de su casa: la autoescuela Asakura. A la semana siguiente de ocurrírsele la idea feliz, la chica se dirigió a la dicha autoescuela para apuntarse. La autoescuela se encontraba en una enorme casa con jardín propio. A la entrada, había un cartel que anteriormente decía "Casa Asakura" pero que ahora tenia tachado el "Casa" y escrito encima "Autoescuela". La chica paso dentro de la casa. Nada mas entrar, se encontró con una chica rubia, de unos 20 años, tal vez mas, limándose las uñas, sentada frente a una mesa que tenia un cartelito que decía "Anna K. de A." y el subtitulo de "Dueña de todo lo que esta viendo". En cuanto vio entrar a su nueva clienta, dejo de lado la lima.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días- saludo la chica- Quería aprender a conducir en su autoescuela

-Claro ¿A que vendrías aquí sino? Esto ya dejo de ser una balneario hace tiempo

-¿Esto fue un balneario?- la chica estaba sorprendida

-Que pasa ¿No lo sabias?- dijo Anna mosca

-Es que me acabo de mudar aquí hará ya un mes

-¿No conocías la aguas termales Fumbari?- grito Anna pegando su frente a la frente de la chica

-Lo siento, no lo conociaa!!- lloriqueó la chica- Yo solo venia aquí para aprender a conducir!! ;_;

Anna separo su cabeza. Abrió una cajón de la mesa y saco unos cuantos papeles.

-Toma, rellena esto con tus datos- le dijo mientras le tendía una de los folios, además de un bolígrafo. La chica lo relleno y al final lo firmo, tal y como pedía el formulario. Anna lo recogió y le tendió otro papel- Ahora firma este

-¿Para que es este?- pregunto la chica después de firmar el papel

-Es el seguro- contesto Anna mientras lo recogía y lo metía dentro de un buzón que tenia a su derecha. Sobre ese buzón, un cartelito que decía "Luci"

-Disculpe- pregunto la chica curiosa- ¿Luci es la compañía de seguros?

-¿Eres tonta o que? ¿No sabes quien es Lucifer?

Momento de silencio. La chica se quedo de piedra. No había leído ese ultimo papel que acababa de firmar ¿Es posible que esa tal Anna conociese al mismísimo Lucifer? ¿Acababa de hacer una especie de pacto con el diablo o algo así sin darse cuenta? No, imposible. Tenia que ser una broma. Si, eso era. Una broma al novato. Se intento tranquilizar.

-Son 3000- dijo Anna haciendo salir a la chica de sus pensamientos

A la chica le pareció mucho lo que pedía pero ¿Y si Anna tiene poderes y adivina que tenia el suficiente dinero en la cartera para pagarla? Mejor seria no resistirse. Le estaba empezando a dar miedo esa rubita.

-Esto... ¿Y cuando empiezo?- pregunto la chica pagando a regañadientes

-Mañana a las 11 de la mañana mas o menos. Empezaras con mas gente

-------

Al día siguiente, la chica corría hacia la autoescuela. Llegaba tarde. Llevaba consigo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Por fin llego a su destino casi sin aliento. Se encontró con Anna en su mesa presidencial.

-Arriba. El aula es la segunda a la izquierda- dijo Anna adivinándole la pregunta que la chica se disponía a hacerle

La chica subió jadeando los escalones de la escalera de dos en dos. Llego a su aula, en la que había ya gente. Para su suerte, el profesor no había llegado aun. Mas calmadamente, tomo asiento en un pupitre de la ultima fila, el único que quedaba libre. Al poco de sentarse, la puerta se cerro de repente y la chica no pudo evitar ahogar un grito.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto una voz

-Que me parece que aquí hay fantasmas porque la puerta se ha...- la chica reacciono- ¿Quien ha hablado? ¿Eres el fantasma?

-No, soy yo- una cabeza grande se asomo detrás de la mesa del profesor- Yo soy el profesor

La chica se levanto para verle mejor. El que decía ser su profesor no era mas alto que la silla sobre la que estaba subido.

-Muy bien, si ya estamos todos, creo que podemos empezar

El mini-profe se bajo de su silla, la arrastro hacia la pizarra y se volvió a subir a ella. Cogió una tiza.

-Soy el señor Oyamada, Manta Oyamada- escribió su apellido en la pizarra- y seré vuestro profesor teórico. Como bien he dicho, daremos teoría y además repasaremos la educación vial, que ya deberíais de saber. Al final de todas nuestras clases haremos unas practicas con bicicletas ¿Alguna pregunta a esto que acabo de decir?

En la ultima fila, la chica protagonista levanta la mano

-¿Cuantos años tiene usted?

-Pues tengo 22 años años ¿Acaso quieres salir conmigo o que?- bromeo Manta

¿Esa persona tan pequeñita tenia mas o menos la edad de ella? La chica le hubiese preguntado el porque de su estatura pero tal vez le ofendería y no quería que su profesor le cogiese manía el primer día, así que se callo. Pero se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

-Disculpe ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

-Claro, adelante

-¿Por que me da la impresión de que nos trata como si fuésemos niños?

-Porque me hubiese gustado enseñar a niños pero mis amigos me dicen que si lo hiciese, los niños me tomarían por un muñeco y no conseguiría enseñarles nada

Ese profesor pequeñajo debía de esta de coña en todo lo que decía. La chica ya estaba empezando a pensar que la gente en esa autoescuela era un poco rara.

-------

Durante una temporada, la chica asistió a la clases teóricas tres veces por semana. Hasta que por fin, llego el famoso día de las practicas con las bicicletas. Todos los alumnos estaban con el sr. Oyamada en el jardín de la autoescuela, donde había unas bicis aparcadas y un pequeño circuito mal asfaltado con semáforo, señales y pasos de cebra pintados.

-Muy bien. Vamos a ver si habéis repasado bien lo que dimos de educación vial, pero antes de nada ¿Alguien no sabe montar en bicicleta?

De todo el grupito de alumnos, la única que levanto la mano fue la chica.

-No pasa nada- respondió el mini-profe con una sonrisa- Yo te ayudare. Los demás, coged cada uno una bicicleta y empezad a circular por ahí, pero respetando las señales ¿eh?

Todos cogieron una bici, incluso Manta, que se la cedió a la chica.

-Hazme un favor. Súbeme a esta cestita, que así te podré ayudar mejor.

La chica cogió a su profesor y lo metió en la cesta frontal de la bicicleta. Se sorprendió de que si lo metía de culo, entraba perfectamente. Por si acaso, se agencio con una casco y se lo puso.

-A ver, esto es fácil. Simplemente es pedalear- explico el sr. Oyamada

-Esta bici la veo como muy vieja. Y la pista esta mal asfaltada...- no pudo evitar comentar la chica

-Es que mi amigo Yoh fue el encargado de pagar, pero tuvo que comprar cosas de segunda manos y contratar a un obrero novato porque esta casi en números rojo. Menos mal que Anna no lo sabe...

-Anna me da miedo- dijo la chica dando sus primeros pedaleos

-Y a quien no ^^U... Muy bien, vas muy bien, sigue pedaleando así... Intenta ir un poco mas rápido...

Gracias a los consejos de su profesor portátil, a la chica le pareció muy fácil ir en bici. Pero de repente se encuentra con un semáforo en rojo.

-¡Frena!- exclamo Manta

-¡¿Y como freno?!

-¡Aprieta el freno!

-¡¿Y donde esta?!- la chica no había visto una bicicleta en su vida

Delante de ellos, apareció uno de los alumnos, montado en su bicicleta, que salía por el lado derecho, ya que el tenia paso.

-Que nos la pegamoooooos!!!!- gritaron la chica y su profesor

¡PLOF!

Allí se encontraba la chica, con algún que otro rasguño leve, delante de la señorita Anna que estaba haciendo cuentas.

-Me has dejado dos semana sin mi asistente por horas. Esto te va a salir un poco carillo... Unos 3000 digamos

Parece ser que esa cobra 3000 por todo. La chica volvió a pagar a regañadientes ¿Quien le mandara a ella salir de casa tan forrada? Si ocurriese lo contrario, podría darle una buena excusa a Anna.

-Mira tu que culpa tenia yo de que el sr. Oyamada no se hubiese puesto el casco...- murmuro la chica

-Yo creo que ya puedes empezar con las practicas con el coche- dijo Anna cobrando gustosamente

-¿De verdad?- la chica estaba encantada. Ya estaba a un paso mas del carnet de conducir- ¿Y cuando empiezo?

-Déjame ver antes que profesor te asigno...- Anna echo un vistazo a una lista que tenia sobre la mesa- Si, este puede servir... Bien, vuelve dentro de una semana, a la hora de siempre

-------

La semana siguiente, la chica estaba de nuevo caminito a la autoescuela. Estaba contenta: hoy sentiría lo que se siente al estar frente al volante. Cuando llego, como siempre, estaba Anna. Pero esta vez la rubia iba acompañada. A su lado, de pie, se encontraba un chico moreno, alto y delgado, con cara de atontado.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo alegremente el chaval- Me llamo Yoh, Yoh Asakura, y seré el profesor que te acompañe en las practicas con el coche.

¿Asakura? La chica se dio cuenta de que la autoescuela se llamaba igual que su nuevo profesor ¿Pero no se supone que la jefa era Anna? ¿Es una casualidad que se llamen igual? Bueno, da igual. No importa. Además, el sr. Asakura ya le estaba empujando para que saliese al jardín. Allí les esperaba un Seat 600 amarillo con toda la pinta de ser de segunda mano, con parte de la pintura rayada y algún que otro abollazo. Sobre el techo, un cartel que decía "Autoescuela Asakura" además de poner un numero de teléfono y la cabeza de Anna. La chica no pudo evitar el murmurar "¿No lo había mas viejo?" 

-Si, bueno... Es que debo mas que tengo y solo conseguí comprar esto- dijo Yoh oyéndola- Pero no se lo digas a Anna, que ella cree que compre mas coches y que los tengo en plazas de garaje que supuestamente he comprado también ^^U

La chica cayo en la cuenta de que este era el Yoh que Manta le había mencionado una vez. En fin, si no había mas remedio que practicar en... eso... La chica se sentó en el asiento del piloto mientras que su profesor se convirtió en su copiloto. Este le dio las llaves a la piloto. La chica arranco el coche. Era la primera vez que lo hacia. Le gusto el ruidito que hacia el motos. Miro a su copiloto pero se encontró con que ¡se estaba durmiendo!

-Señor Asakura!!- exclamo la chica zarandeándole- No se duerma, que me tiene que ayudar!!

-Euh... Lo siento- Yoh se detuvo a poner la oreja- ¡Ah, que bien! Ya has conseguido arrancar el coche. Ahora ¡A poner en practica todo lo que sabes!

La chica hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer. Ya estaba consiguiendo hacer mover el auto.

-¿Que tal lo estoy haciendo, se...?- la chica volvió a mirar a su profesor para descubrirle de nuevo durmiendo- ¡despierte!

-Ay, lo siento!- Yoh se despertó de nuevo- Es que hoy no he dormido muy bien que digamos... Mejor otro día

El profesor se bajo del coche mientras su alumna le miraba sorprendida. La había abandonado y ni siquiera había conseguido sacar el Seat 600 fuera de la autoescuela. Al rato, ella también se bajo de coche para ir adonde Anna a protestar.

-¡El profesor que me has dado se duerme cada 2 segundos!

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?- replico Anna

-Darme otro

Anna cogió su lista.

-Bien, a ver si con este... Ven mañana a la hora de siempre

La chica estaba saliendo cuando Anna la interrumpió.

-Y recuerda que mañana es el examen

La chica quedo blanca. Se volteo para ver la expresión inalterable de Anna.

-El... el examen??!! Pero si hoy ha sido mi primer día de practicas con el coche y apenas he conseguido hacer algo!!

-Ah, se siente- contesto Anna despreocupada

-------

La chica estaba camino de la autoescuela, preocupada, nerviosa por ese examen de hoy ¿Y si no lo conseguía pasar? ¿No conseguiría sacarse el carnet de conducir? Pensó que a esa Anna no le quedaría nada mal un traje negro, con un gorro del mismo color y unas cuantas verrugas y canas. Sin darse cuenta, llego a la autoescuela Asakura. La chica vio a Anna, que no iba vestida como la había imaginado, y a su lado, un chico de semblante serio y un curioso peinado acabado en un pico.

-Ay, madre, me ha tocado un excéntrico- pensó la chica fijándose en su peinado

-Aquí tienes a tu nuevo profesor - dijo Anna- Se llama...

-Señor Tao- interrumpió el chico- venga, vamos con el examen

El nuevo profesor salió con la chica tras de el. Ella se dio cuenta de que era un chico muy frió y que con un profesor así y lo pez que estaba en el tema de conducir ¡Cualquiera se sacaba el carnet! Mejor iba comprando el bonobus...

Afuera les estaba esperando el mismo Seat 600 de segunda mano del día anterior. Profesor y alumna tomaron asiento, cada uno en su sitio. El sr. Tao no parecía estar muy cómodo y de repente, puso cara de estreñido. La chica se temió lo peor pero se dio cuenta de que el pico de la cabeza del chico... Era como si tuviese vida, se estaba estirando... Acabo perforando un agujero en el techo del 600. El profesor Tao se abrocho el cinturón y se relajo, ya podía colocar cómodamente su peinado, pero al poco, lanzo una mirada feroz a su alumna.

-¿A que esperas para arrancar?

La chica se apresuro a abrocharse el cinturón y a poner de nuevo en practica todo lo aprendido en las clases teóricas. Todo iba bien. El trayecto fue silencioso. La chica no se atrevía ni a mirar ni a dirigirle una palabra a su profesor. Este seguro que no se dormía como el sr. Asakura. De repente, se encontró un peatón en medio de su camino. La chica se disponía a pisar el freno cuando el sr. Tao rompió el silencio.

-Atropéllalo

-¡Pero como voy a atropellarlo!- exclamo la chica asustada

-¡Que le atropelles, he dicho!- el profesor piso con fuerza un pie de su alumna, haciendo que esta pisase el acelerador. El peatón, al ver al 600 amarillo a toda velocidad, que aunque no alcanzaba demasiada velocidad, iba muy rápido, y al ver también el cartel de "Autoescuela Asakura" que había sobre el auto, se subió de un salto a una farola. Mientras, la chica consiguió librarse del pie de su copiloto y poder pisar el freno con fuerza.

-Bah, alumnos como estos no valen para nada- dijo el profesor bajándose del coche. La chica le miro sorprendida ¡Otro profesor que la dejaba plantada! No tuvo mas remedio que traer el coche de vuelta a la autoescuela y acudir a Anna llorando.

-¡¡Annaaaa!! ¡¡Este profesor ha intentado hacerme atropellar a una persona!! ¡¡Por favor, no des por valido este exameeeeen!! ¡¡Dame otro profee!!

-Primero que el profesor se duerme, luego que el profesor es un bestia. No estas contenta con nada. Ahora supongo que querrás uno sensible ¿no? A ver, cual te doy...- Anna miro su habitual lista- Venga, este. Mañana, como siempre. Y tendrás tu examen.

-¡Que buena eres, Anna!- dijo la chica emocionada. Desvistió a Anna en su mente y le puso un vestido blanco, aureola y alitas.

-------

Al día siguiente, la chica se dirigía a la autoescuela por enésima vez. Se encontró con Anna por enésima vez. En esta ocasión, ella iba acompañada por una chica de pelo rosado, que se revolvía en su sitio. Parecía ser tímida.

-A ver que tal te va con ella...- dijo Anna- Esta es Tamao Tamamura

-Bu... Buenas- saludo tímidamente Tamao- Hoy harás el examen de conducir conmigo, pero no te preocupes, que no te lo pondré muy difícil

Anna carraspeo

-Bueno, mejor vamos con ello ^^U- Tamao ya no se estaba sintiendo tan incomoda como antes. La chica y su nueva profesora salieron fuera para encontrarse con el Seat 600 cochambroso. Tomaron asiento. La chica hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer como siempre mientras Tamao notaba notas, a diferencia de los profesores anteriores. Consiguieron salir a la calle. Todo iba bien. La chica no estaba tan tensa como con el sr. Tao ni tan pendiente del sr. Asakura. Iba charlando con su profesora. Le caía bien, le recordaba mucho a ella. Pero el buen ambiente fue interrumpido por unos fuertes y extraños ruidos. 

-¿Que ha sido eso?- pregunto Tamao asustada

-No lo se- la chica se fijo en su espejo retrovisor y vio que un BMW negro les seguía. Ambas se temieron lo peor

-¡Nos están disparando!- exclamo Tamao

Se volvió a oír mas ruidos como el anterior

-¡Unos mafiosos nos están atacando!- exclamo la chica. Intento acelerar, a pesar de que sabia que ese trasto que conducía no alcanzaba grandes velocidades. Pero por mucho que pisaba el acelerador, el auto cada vez iba mas despacio. Se volvieron a oír los extraños ruidos hasta acabar en uno que fue el mas fuerte de todos. El 600 amarillo se detuvo y el capo empezó a echar humo mientras que el BMW paso de largo. La chica salió a ver lo que pasaba. Tamao detrás de ella. Por fin lo entendieron todo. El Seat estaba tan viejo tan viejo que lo que habían creído que era un ataque en realidad era un motor estropeado. La chica ya no lo pudo soportar mas. 

-¡¿Por que he tenido que pasar por estas cosas?! ¡Desde que me he apuntado a esto, mi vida ha sido como un calvario! ¡Yo solo quería aprender a conducir! ¡¿Por que a mi...!?- la chica estaba en medio de la carretera, en modo dramático, tirándose de los pelos. 

-Cuidado!! Por ahí viene un cocheee!!- advirtió Tamao 

-Que! 

Mientras, en el despacho improvisado de Anna, el teléfono suena. La rubia lo coge. 

-¿Diga?... Ah, eres tu, Luci! Que, ¿que tal te va por ahí abajo?... Así que te ha llegado el alma de aquella chica cuyo contrato te envie hace poco... Aja... No tienes por que darme las gracias. Si ese es mi trabajo: atormentar a la gente para que sus almas te hagan compañía en el infierno... Si... -mientras Anna hablaba, revolvía la cantidad de papeles que tenia sobre la mesa. Entre ellos, encontró algo que parecía ser una carta del banco, dirigida a Yoh Asakura. Estaba llena de números en rojo. La venas de Anna se empezaron a hinchar, las uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos-... Lo siento, Luci, te tengo que dejar. Voy a atormentar a alguien mas para enviártelo para allá. 

Anna colgó el teléfono y empezó a gritar enfadada el nombre de Yoh por todo el edificio que comprendía la autoescuela Asakura. 

*voz tenebrosa* FIIIIIIIN 

--- 

¿?: Ha sido un fic muy malo!! 

Noriko: Y tu quien eres? o.o 

Lector descontento: Soy el lector descontento 

Noriko: Y que problema tiene, sr. Descontento? 

Lector descontento: Este fan-fic sentido no tiene mucho que digamos... 

Noriko: ¿Y que te esperabas? ¿No te has leído el principio? Los cuentos para no dormir de Noriko Kinomoto ¡Todo lo que yo hago es por ese estilo! 

Lector descontento: Euh, si, vale. También tengo otra queja y es que hay una gran falta de documentación. Tu no tienes ni idea de conducir un coche y nunca has estado en una autoescuela 

Noriko: Documentada estoy *Noriko saca de su cartera su DNI* Mira, mira, el documento nacional de identificación. Vamos, que estoy documentada XDD 

Lector descontento: Déjate de chistes malos. Además, no tienes apenas consideración por la protagonista. Ni le pones nombre y encima la matas. 

Noriko: Oye, de nombre ponle lo que te la gana: Marta, Pepa, Marijuana... Y lo de matarla, siento que te haya traumado ¡Pero son cuentos para no dormir! XDD 

Lector descontento: No me haces gracia, eres pésima en estas cosas ¬¬...Si dices que esto va a ser una colección de cuentos, espero que el siguiente sea mejor *se da media vuelta y se va* 

Noriko: *despidiéndose con un pañuelo* Hasta luego, sr. Descontentooo, espero no verle mas por aquiii XD 


	2. Santa Horo y la navidad

Ni café, ni pastillas ni cinta adhesiva alrededor de los ojos. Si lo que quieres es permanecer en vela toda una noche, nada mejor que... LOS CUENTOS PARA NO DORMIR DE NORIKO *grito de terror*

Hoy presentamos... SANTA HORO Y LA NAVIDAD

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Erase una vez, una casita situada en una zona de la isla de Hokkaido. Un chico se estaba levantando de la cama, refunfuñando. Encorvado, con cara de sueño y arrastrando los pies, se dirigió al baño, donde uso el WC y se ducho. Esto le hizo despertar. Tras ducharse, se miro al espejo, examinándose la cara. Se froto la barbilla con la mano.

-Creo que hoy toca afeitado

De un armario cercano, saco los bártulos necesarios para el afeitado, como la crema, la cuchilla o el aftershave. Se embadurno la parte de la cara en crema. Se disponía a pasarse la maquinilla...

-¡¡Horo Horo!! ¡¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?!- una chica de melena azulada irrumpió en la puerta del baño. Esto asusto al chico, que se corto sin querer la cara y lanzo un aullido de dolor.

-¡Pilika! ¡Por tu culpa me he cortado!- protesto Horo Horo

-¿Por que te estas afeitando? Queda poco para navidad. Tienes que dejarte barba. Yo que ya te había traído tinte blanco...

-Este año no hay barba que valga. Me molesta, sobre todo cuando me tomo la leche con galletas que lo niños me dejan- Horo Horo continuo con su afeitado, teniendo cuidado de no volverse a cortar- así que si quieres recuperar el dinero perdido, vete a la tienda a devolver el tinte.

Pilika se marcho, mientras murmuraba cosas como que todo eso iba en contra de la tradición o que si algún niño conseguía ver a su hermano en la "gran noche" tal vez se llevaría una desilusión.

Una vez acabado su aseo personal y su desayuno, Horo Horo se dirige hacia un portachon de metal, con alguna decoración con rayas rojas y blancas. A un lado, un botón que el chico pulso. El portachon se abrió. Tras ella había una enorme cadena de montaje llena de kropockuls trabajadores. Al fondo estaba el despacho de Horo Horo. Fue hacia el. Su despacho era normalito, tal vez soso. Un escritorio en medio y algunos ficheros alrededor era lo que había dentro del cuarto. También había una ventana por la cual podía vigilar la cadena de montaje de los kropockuls. Se sentó. Sobre la mesa había un calendario. Le echo un vistazo. 15 de noviembre era. Faltaba algo mas de un mes para nochebuena, o como decían el y su hermana, la "gran noche".

Pilika volvió a aparecer de la nada, esta vez cargando un saco sobre la espalda.

-Hermanito, ya han llegado las primeras cartas de los niños- Pilika basculo el saco lleno de sobre sobre la cabeza de su hermano. Horo Horo nado en cartas.

-Oye, ya que eres tu mi secretaria y ayudante en la "gran noche", abre tu las cartas, crea la base de datos y demás- dijo Horo Horo saliendo de la montaña de cartas

-¿Secretaria?- Pilika se señalo a si misma- ¿Y yo desde cuando soy tu secretaria, eh?

-Desde que hace 6 años empecé a desempeñar este cargo

-Pues ahora me entero ¬¬... ¡Lee tu las cartas, que para eso van dirigidas a ti!

-Pero yo odio leer las cartas de los niños!... Joo...- Horo Horo se rindió. Cogió una carta cualquiera y la leyó en voz alta- "Querido Santa... Me llamo Hana Asakura. Este año me he portado bien..." ¡Que poco imaginativos son estos niños!- se detuvo a decir- "... Por eso me gustaría que esta navidad me trajeses una katana nuevecita. Y ya que me he portado tan bien, también quiero el muñeco "Kenshin Parlante", ese muñeco samurai que habla y hasta entabla combates contigo ¡Gracias por adelantado! Firmado: Hana"

-Vaya, en los catálogos de juguetes que tengo no aparecía el Kenshin parlante ese. Por eso lo kropockuls no lo han fabricado aun- dijo Pilika- Voy a tener que mirar en internet, a ver si lo encuentro y así lo pueden fabricar.

-------

La llegada y lectura de las cartas de todos los niños del mundo, la fabricación de los juguetes... Sin que se diesen cuenta, el 24 de diciembre llego.

Pilika estaba pasando lista:

-¿Están todos los regalos etiquetados con el nombre de cada niño?

-Si- respondió Horo Horo mirando como los kropockuls metían los paquetes en un saco sin fondo

-¿Están los renos limpios y el trineo preparado?

-Tambieeeen

-¿Y están...?

-¡Esta todo, Pilika!- interrumpió Horo Horo. Todos los años había que aguantar lo mismo

-¡Entonces solo queda vestirse!- Pilika corrió hacia su habitación. Horo Horo fue también a la suya. Al rato, salieron los dos vestidos de rojo, Pilika en falda corta y Horo Horo en pantalón, con un gorrito acabado en una borla blanca, calzando unas botas altas marrones. Todo ello ribeteado en algodón.

-¡Ya podemos ir...!

-¡Espera hermanito!- Pilika se fue a buscar algo. Volvió con un par de cojines bajo el brazo. Se los metió a Horo Horo bajo la ropa- Ya esta. Santa Claus siempre ha sido gordo. Aunque donde se ha visto un Santa de pelo azul y barba blanca...

-Otra vez con el tema de la barba- Horo Horo ya estaba harto de ese tema. Su hermana le llevaba repitiendo lo mismo casi todos los días- Si los niños se han tragado es de que Santa Claus se ha mudado desde la ciudad finlandesa de Rovaniemi hasta Hokkaido ¿Por que no se iban a tragar que ahora se ha hecho un cambio de look?

Mientras tenían esta pequeña charla, salieron a donde tenían aparcado el trineo con los renos. Los kropockuls ya habían metido el saco de los regalos en la parte trasera del trineo. Ya estaban listos para irse. Horo Horo tomo las riendas.

-¡Muy bien Cleo, Tete, Maripi, Pelusin, Coletitas y Cuquin ! ¡Adelante!- grito. Los renos ni se inmutaron -¿Que pasa aquí?

-Que así no se llaman los renos- respondió Pilika- ¿No me digas que no te acuerdas de los nombres de los renos?

-Euh... Esto... Pues... Espera, que el que manda es el reno ese de la nariz roja... ¡Rudolph! ¡Adelante, Rudolph!

No ocurrió nada

-Rudolph tomo la jubilación anticipada el año pasado- dijo Pilika

-Ah si, es verdad... Pues entonces...

-Trae acá- Pilika tomo las riendas- ¡Muy bien! ¡Serafín, Pepin, Clementin, Chilindrin, Cocolin y Benjamin! ¡Adelante!

El trineo se elevo suavemente para luego salir volando usando la hipervelocidad.

-------

Mientras, en algún lugar de Tokyo...

-¡Hana! ¡A la cama!

-No mama, que hoy viene Santa Claus y quiero asegurarme de que me trae todos los regalos que le he pedido

-Anna, yo también quiero quedarme a verlo, que también quiero asegurarme si me trae el regalo que le he pedido

-Haz el favor, Yoh. Un padre de familia como tu, pensando en esas cosas. Pero ya que hoy nos hace una visita el que me deja siempre sin mis galletas y leche...- Anna fue a la cocina y volvió con una sartén en las manos- ...le daré mi saludo

Un ruido se oyó en el tejado.

-¡Ya esta aquí!- exclamo Hana

En el tejado, Horo Horo y Pilika habían aterrizado con su trineo y los seis renos. Horo Horo cogió el saco de regalos y se metió por la chimenea pero se vio con el problema de que se había atascado en ella.

-¡Pilika! ¡La culpa es de los cojines que me has metido debajo de la ropa!- protesto Horo Horo

-No, si la culpa voy a tenerla yo ahora- dijo Pilika mientras en la parte trasera del trineo buscaba algo. Horo Horo intentaba quitarse los cojines. Una vez que lo consiguió, apareció Pilika con especie de desatascador raro con el que empujo a su hermano. Horo Horo cayo por la chimenea de culo. Allí se encontró con la familia Asakura, que le miraba detenidamente en silencio.

-¡Anda! ¡Santa ya no esta gordo! Debe ser que ahora va al gimnasio y por eso también se ha quitado la baba, porque le molestara- pensó Hana

-Que Santa mas raro. El de mis tiempos era diferente, jiji- penso Yoh

-Así que has venido a comerte mis galletas. No te preocupes, que hoy vas a probar unas cuantas ¡Vas a probar galletas dadas con estas dos manos mías!- pensó Anna

-¡Mierda! Estos me han pillado...- pensó Horo Horo

El silencio fue roto por una especie de grito de guerra de Anna, que se abalanzo dando un gran salto y blandiendo su sartén sobre el "come-galletas". Por suerte para Santa Claus, Yoh y Hana consiguieron detenerla y quitarle la sartén de las manos. En ese momentin que tuvo, Horo Horo lanzo tres paquetes al suelo y subió rápidamente como pudo por la chimenea. Tanto Yoh como Hana no pudieron evitar el lanzarse a abrir los regalos y sin querer, soltaron a Anna que, aunque desarmada, intento subir por la chimenea con éxito. Al llegar al tejado, vio que el trineo de Horo Horo y Pilika estaba a punto de despegar. Antes de que cogiese mas vuelo, Anna se metió en el. Los renos despegaron.

En el hogar de los Asakura, Hana estaba contentísimo porque había recibido todo lo que había pedido: una katana y el "Kenshin Parlante". Encendió el muñeco, que venia con pilas incluidas.

-Hola, soy Kenshin ¿Quieres entablar un combate conmigo?- dijo el muñeco

-Siii!!- exclamo Hana, desenfundando su katana nueva para ponerse a dar mamporros al Kenshin

-Hana, cuando acabes, déjame a mi echar una partidita también- dijo Yoh con su regalo de navidad en las manos: una espada a la que tenia pensado llamar Harusame.

-------

El pobre Horo Horo estaba conduciendo su trineo, dando tumbos, con una mujer encima que no paraba de darle tortas en la cabeza y en la cara.

-Pilikaaaa!! Ayúdame a quitarme a esta de encimaaa!!- pidió ayuda Horo Horo pero Pilika no respondía- Pilikaaaaa!!

-Kimi ni todoke northern lights...!!- canturreo Pilika empezando a menearse. Su hermano descubrió que estaba con un discman, escuchando música a todo volumen, por lo que no se enteraba de nada. Intento quitarse de encima a Anna sin ayuda de nadie. Sirvió de poco porque Anna se dio cuenta de que podía darle mas fuerte si le daba las "galletas" con una collar de perlas que tenia alrededor del cuello.

-Pero señora ¡¿Por que me pega?!- grito Horo Horo aullando del dolor que le producía los latigazos con el collar

-Porque me dejas sin mis galletas todos lo años- contesto Anna

-Oiga, que este trabajo es muy agotador y hay que reponer fuerzas. Además, la culpa es de los niños por dejármelas

-Ya, pero Hana siempre deja 4 y cuando yo voy al bote de galletas, resulta que faltan 10 ¿Quien se ha comido esas 6? ¿Eh, quien? ¡¡TU!!- dijo Anna sin parar de dar "collarazos"

-La culpa es de ella!!- acuso Horo Horo señalando a Pilika, que seguía canturreando y meneándose. El chico, que solo llevaba las riendas del trineo sujetadas con una mano porque con la otra se intentaba librar de Anna, al señalar a Pilika soltó la otra mano sin darse cuenta. Los renos empezaron a ir como y adonde les dio la gana. Pilika salió de su trance musical cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dando botes sobre su asiento. Aparto el discman y cogió las riendas del trineo. El saco de regalos cayo al vacío. 

-¡¡El saco!!- exclamo Pilika mientras intentaba aterrizar en algún sitio donde poder regañar a Horo Horo. Aterrizaron en un parque enorme que se encontraba en medio de una ciudad. Antes de haber aterrizado, se habían asegurado desde el aire que no había nadie en dicho parque- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Tu eres bobo o te lo haces? ¡Como dejas caer los regalos y que los renos vayan a su bola! 

-Díselo a esta - Horo Horo señalo a Anna, que examinaba su collar viendo si el cabezón de Horo Horo había roto alguna de sus cuentas. 

-Yo no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí- dijo Anna yéndose en cuanto se dio cuenta que la estaban señalando. Parecía ser que ya estaba satisfecha después de las leccioncitas que le había dado a su "come-galletas" 

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?- exclamo Pilika nerviosa zarandeando a su hermano- ¿Como vamos a recuperar los regalos? ¿Que será de todos esos niños que aun no han recibido nada? 

-Ya le traerán sus regalos los Reyes Magos ¬¬ 

-¿¡Que!? ¡La competencia no! ¡Jamás!- chillo Pilika zarandeando aun mas fuerte a Horo Horo- ¡Ten un poco de orgullo, hermanito! ¡No dejes que la competencia te pisotee! 

-Y que quieres que hagamos entonces, eh?- dijo Horo Horo librándose de su hermana pequeña. Esta se quedo un rato pensativa. 

-Nos vamos a casa. Tenemos mucho trabajo si queremos entregar el doble de regalos el próximo año- Pilika tiro del brazo de Horo Horo para meterlo en el trineo. Despegaron rumbo a Hokkaido. 

------- 

Por el parque que acaban de abandonar Santa Horo y su hermanita ayudante, iba caminando un huerfanito. Pobre, al igual que su padres fallecidos recientemente, tenia miedo de ir al orfanato. Eran las primeras navidades que celebraba completamente solo ¿celebrar? En realidad ni el ni sus padres habían celebrado la navidad, para ellos era un día mas. No hacían esos banquetes y demás despilfarros que hacían muchos. Abrigándose lo que podía con un chaquetón andrajoso se encontró con un enorme saco del que salían paquetes. El huérfano no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y fue corriendo hasta el. Desenvolvió uno de los paquetes rasgando todo el papel de regalo. Se encontró con una PlayStation 2. No se lo podía creer. Por primera vez tenia en sus manos un juguete de esos. Pensó que en el saco estaba lleno de cosas como esas. Y así fue. A cada paquete que abría, su alegría aumentaba mas. Pero lo que no sabia era que ese era un saco sin fondo, que contenía todos los regalos de todas las personas de clase media/alta del planeta Tierra. El pobre niñito se paso dos días enteros, sin descanso, abriendo paquetes. Cuando acabo, cayo al suelo agotado, con las manos dormidas y su cabeza mareada. Temblaba en el suelo y se reía como el loco que se acababa de convertir. Pasaba por ahí una par de policías que hacían ronda nocturna para ver si había drogadictos por el parque cuando se encontraron al huérfano en aquel estado. No tuvieron mas remedio que meterlo en un centro de salud mental donde celebro el fin de año pegando botes en una habitación cuadrada y acolchada, con una camisa de fuerza muy mona que tenia lucecitas que decían "Feliz 2004" 

*voz tenebrosa* FIIIIIIIN 

Noriko: Muy buenas, sr. Descontento ¿Que le ha parecido este cuentecito? 

Lector descontento: Que va en contra de la navidad consumista americana ¡Santa Claus atacado por una señora! ¡Y la mayor parte de la población mundial sin regalos! 

Noriko: Bueno, pero hubo alguien que por primera vez recibió regalos y fue feliz 

Lector descontento: ¡Se volvió loco el pobre niño! ¿porque siempre le haces pasar mal a los personajes? 

Noriko: Porque estos son *Noriko apaga las luces y se ilumina la cara desde abajo con una linterna* los cuentos para no dormir de Noriko *se oye un grito de fondo por atrás*

Lector descontento: *yéndose* Por Dios, y el huerfanito felicita el año nuevo con una camisa de fuerza... Esto es inaceptable...

Noriko: Jeje, que bien me cae este critico *saca su pañuelo y se despide* ¡Hasta otra, sr. Descontento! ¡Que tenga unas felices fiestas!


End file.
